de regreso al pasado...
by kensou
Summary: 9 capitulos y un solo solo 5 reviews...bueno, almenos alguien puso algo XD review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Autor: este es mi segundo fic, bueno espero que les guste, aquí el protagonista también es el otro personaje de mi fic de "la creación supera al creador" osease Paco, este el puro epilogo, esta un poco aburrido pero los demas serán emocionantes solo pido review ¡_¡  
  
  
  
7 años después..........  
  
-quien me viera ahora, soy tan diferente y tan parecido, tan parecido en mi físico, igual de delgado, el mismo pelo negro, crecido y rebelde mis ojos café obscuros, casi negros, mi misma boca, mi mismo peinado, la misma manera de vestir totalmente diferente a todos, tan solo como siempre... tan solo... tan solo como siempre, solo.. ahora me encuentro pensando, pensando en la lluvia, empapado, tengo todo el pelo en la frente, me cubre casi los ojos, de lejos veo una gran limosina, parece acercarse a mi, la ventanilla se abre, un rostro familiar aparece...  
  
Rika: PACO???  
  
-yo salgo de mi trance evidente y me levanto el pelo, gracias a la lluvia no se notaba mi sobre notable sonrojamiento de mi cara, pensé que con el tiempo lo olvidaría, pero como hacerlo, se veía tan hermosa y preciosa, siempre me había gustado, pero ahora era mas fuerte que yo...  
  
Paco: rika??? –dije eso sorprendido, hace mas de 6, casi 7 años que no veo a nadie de ellos  
  
Rika: al fin te encuentro hace unas semanas te estoy buscando y al fin te encuentro!  
  
Paco: buscándome? Y para que soy bueno? –pregunte indiferente  
  
Rika: esque he estado buscando ha todos para reunirnos...  
  
Paco: reunirnos y donde?  
  
Rika: mañana, esta es la dirección... te encontré justo a tiempo!  
  
Paco: esta bien... nos vemos  
  
-eso fue lo que dije, después de eso me quede otro rato, en la lluvia acomodando mis ideas como de costumbre en mi embrollada mente  
  
--------al día siguiente--------  
  
Paco: esta es la casa de rika???!!!, whao, se ve que le ha ido muy bien  
  
-al entrar en la mansión me di cuanta que era el ultimo en llegar, bueno, lo últimos ya que z-emon me acompañaba  
  
-todos me miraron y quedaron impresionados al ver mi silueta idéntica a la de antes...  
  
Yuri: paco!!! Que milagro!! Como has estado?  
  
Paco: bien, Yuri has cambiado mucho!  
  
-Yuri ahora era mucho mas alta a lo que era antes, su figura era perfecta y encantadora como antes  
  
Takato: hola ya teníamos tiempo de no vernos...  
  
-este ultimo ya parecía un el mas maduro, y ya había dejado su peinado de "googleboy"  
  
Henry: holas, que hay de nuevo?  
  
-este ultimo ya se veía con el habla mas suelta y mas despreocupado  
  
z-emon: paco si quieres los puedo dejar solos...  
  
Paco: esta bien, por favor –z-emon se fue  
  
Paco: y que hay de nuevo, tu a que te dedicas rika? Veo que te va muy bien...  
  
Rika: bueno, este... soy actriz! he estado en películas, no has visto alguna?  
  
Paco: hace mucho que no voy al cine...como 5 años y tu Takato, que haces en tu vida?  
  
Takato: soy un abogado  
  
Paco: abogado??? Valla eso fue de lo ultimo en que te imagine...y tu Henry?  
  
Henry: yo, yo soy programador he hecho algunos videojuegos ...y tu paco???  
  
Paco: yo.. este... ago anime!!  
  
Todos: anime!!!  
  
Paco: anime si, eso ago anime de los digimons!!!! No han visto mi serie?  
  
Yuri: lo siento, no he visto nada de anime y yo soy maestra!  
  
Paco: chale, creo que a nade les gusta el anime ¡_¡  
  
Henry: mis hijos lo ven, les gusta mucho!  
  
Paco: En verdad? Bueno diles que gracias..  
  
Paco: y esta cita para que fue?  
  
Rika: solo quería recordar viejos tiempos y a viejos amigos...  
  
Yuri: paco tu eres el único que no ha cambiado en nada  
  
Paco: eso creen?  
  
-ellos siguieron hablando pero yo había callado, pensaba, pensaba, pensaba en todo, en rika, en Yuri, en mis amigos, en mi nueva vida, y mas en rika, no podía dejarla de ver su silueta perfecta había cambiado mucho desde antes, ya o era fría, ahora era mas bella, en todo aspecto... y yo, yo solo pensaba, antes de darme cuanta ya se había acabado el día, ya era de noche, ellos seguían hablando, hablando y hablando cuando una fuerte aguacerazo volvió a caer...  
  
Rika: pero miren que diluvio, aparte ya es tarde, muy tarde, porke no se quedan aki a dormir?  
  
Todos: esta bien  
  
-entonces nos presto unas ropas y nos dijo:  
  
Rika: buenas noches, nos vemos en la mañana  
  
-a las 3 de la madrugada, eso creo, no estoy seguro, salí a pensar, pensaba en la lluvia, cuando una sombra me hablo en tono dulce... era rika  
  
rika: te he extrañado mucho paco...  
  
  
  
autor: bueno, hasta aquí le dejo nos leemos luego y dejen review ¡_¡ 


	2. sin cambios aparentes...

Esta historia va a tomar un gran cambio... voy a meter el concepto de viaje espacio-tiempo! Los tamer (y mi personaje nuevo paco) van a viajar el pasado a sus mismos cuerpos para resolver un misterio y recordar viejos tiempos... pero algo sale mal! Mejor ya no les cuento Nadie ha puesto un review...¡_¡ igual continuo...  
  
-los dos antiguos tamer seguían hablando bajo la intensa lluvia como 2 locos...  
  
Paco: extrañado...? si no mal recuerdo tu me recházate cuando chicos mas de 20 veces... o me equivoco?  
  
Rika: bueno... yo... eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya he cambiado mucho, desde que te fuiste, desde que todos se fueron...  
  
Paco: si, eso fue hace mucho, pero nos hemos vuelto a ver, nunca lo creí posible, pero ahora estas aki, ahora, y sigo sintiendo lo mismo, espero que tu no, espero que ahora...tu sabes...  
  
Rika: yo, bueno, te seré franca, te decía que no porke tenia miedo  
  
Paco: miedo? Miedo de que, apoco tan feo soy...  
  
Rika: No, tenia miedo de que después te fueras, que me olvidaras...así que siempre decía que no, enves de si ...  
  
Paco: espera, lo que me estas diciendo es que yo te...  
  
Rika: gustas!, tu me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado!  
  
Paco: tantos años después... ya creí haber olvidado este sentimiento, almenos por ti, pero ahora no puedo contestar nada...  
  
Rika: porke?, si se puede saber  
  
Paco: no lo se... simplemente necesito tiempo, desde hace mucho tiempo que me siento confundido, si no mal recuerdo como 3 o 4...  
  
Rika: ya veo... entonces no te presionare...  
  
Paco: voy a preguntarte algo... algo del pasado, algo que yo no he podido recordar  
  
Rika: dime ya!  
  
Paco: no recuerdas en una pelea olvidada, que me hiciera esto...  
  
-paco remueve parte de su rostro, su nariz! Debajo de ella esta un aparato negro, de metal con ranuras que le permiten respirar  
  
Rika: (asombrada) que es eso!!!  
  
Paco: no te alteres, es un respirador, el doctor Al que fui dice que debí hacerme una herida en el rostro cuando joven y me operaron haciéndome una nariz de "relleno" (paco se pone la nariz) ya que esto es lo que me deja vivir  
  
Rika: a, ya veo, pero no creo recordar nada de eso... mañana lo averiguaremos con los demas  
  
---------------AL DIA SIGUIENTE---------------------  
  
-todos ya estaban en el comedor, Rika platicaba con Yuri de lo de anoche y Takato y Henry platicaban de blablabla....  
  
Takato: donde esta paco... ya son las 12:00  
  
Henry: ya sabes como es, de seguro no ha cambiado...  
  
Yuri: ha de seguir siendo el mismo dormilón despreocupado de antes, (suspiro) que tiempos aquellos.  
  
Rika: esque ayer nos desvelamos juntos  
  
Paco: (como de costumbre sale de ningún lado o de las sombras, como mas les guste) cierto!  
  
Henry: (un poco enfadado) ves Takato, no ha cambiado en nada...  
  
Paco: y ora este que trae???  
  
Takato: (susurrando) esque hablo en la mañana con su esposa y le fue mal por no haber ido a dormir en su casa anoche...  
  
Henry: te escuche Takato... pero que hacer, tenia mas libertades de niño...  
  
Takato: si, yo igual...  
  
Paco: hablando de viejos tiempos, no recuerdan si en una pelea o accidente me hice esto? (paco se vuelve a sacarse la nariz dejando al aire su tapa metálica por la cual respiraba...)  
  
Takato: whao, eso si que es una herida y, pero yo no recuerdo nada...  
  
Henry: espera, creo recordar algo..., nop, esta muy borroso, tal ves es solo producto de mi mente...  
  
Yuri: yo igual no recuerdo nada.  
  
Paco: miren! Aki hay algo grabado, podrían leerlo?  
  
Rika: yo lo leo... haber, aki dice.... "28/06/09" (28 de junio del 2022)  
  
Takato: eso es 1 año después de que conocimos a paco  
  
Paco: y en 28/06 es mi cumpleaños  
  
Yuri: valla que es todo un misterio!  
  
Paco: oigan... tal ves lo que voy a decir les suene increíble o sumamente estúpido, pero no les gustaría regresar a esta fecha y a los viejos tiempos?  
  
Rika: regresar!!! Seria magnifico... volvería a ver a renamon!, lastima que sea imposible...  
  
Paco: no del todo!, recuerdan que podíamos usar las tarjetas de digimon en realidad?  
  
Todos: si  
  
Paco: bueno pues moví algunas influencias, marque algunos teléfonos y pedí favores, creando esto: (les enseña una carta plateada, brillante del juego de cartas y dice: "unic card" y su nombre es: "time move") bien, esta carta nos enviara al momento deseado, en cuestión de segundos y con nuestros cuerpos de esas fechas pero con los conocimientos y madures actuales, es decir, volveríamos a ser niños!  
  
-todos quedan impresionados y pasmados  
  
Takato: pensé que ya no vendían mas esas cartas...  
  
Paco: si pero como ya les dije pedí algunos favores!!  
  
Yuri: estas diciendo que regresemos al pasado, a volver a ser niños, eso seria una total regresión... ACEPTO!!!  
  
Takato: yo igual  
  
Henry: no lo se... que dirían mi esposa he hijos?  
  
Paco: no tiene que decir nada, ya que regresando de esa era, regresaríamos al momento en que usamos la carta  
  
Henry: siendo así... esta bien  
  
Paco: y tu que dices rika? Vamos?  
  
Rika: claro!!!  
  
Paco: bien, mañana en mi casa, esta es la dirección (les da un papel) lleven ropa cómoda!  
  
-----------AL DIA SIGUIENTE----------------  
  
Paco: chale, creo que no van a venir ya van a ser las 1:00 y no han... momento, nos le di la ora....  
  
-al momento suena el timbre...  
  
Paco: ya voy!!  
  
-al abrir la puerta ve a rika  
  
Paco: hola! Perdón por no decirles la hora... te ves muy bien rika (sonrojado)  
  
Rika: gracias, oye perdón por la tardanza esque les hable a todos para decirles la hora  
  
Paco: no hay problema!  
  
-al instante vuelve a sonar el timbre, eran Takato, Henry y Yuri  
  
Paco: bien, ya estan todos aki! Listos, síganme!... y perdonen el desorden  
  
-Paco guía a todos por su pequeño departamento hasta su cuarto  
  
Paco: perdón por el desorden pero no he limpiado en 2 dias...^^U  
  
Henry: solo 2 dias -_- parecen 2 años...  
  
Takato: bueno ya, a lo que venimos!  
  
Paco: bien, solo júntense y agarrense de mi!  
  
PC: iniciando programa...listo....activando tarjeta con programa d- vice...listo...time move actived!!!!  
  
-la carta y los tamer comenzaron a brillar y de repente desaparecen!  
  
Autor: bien, este me quedo un poco largo a comparación de cómo me gusta escribir, bueno espero que lo disfruten y les adelanto del próximo capitulo: CAMBIO DE CUERPOS!! Paco=rika rika=paco Henry=Takato Takato=Yuri Yuri=henry!! No se lo pierdan!!! 


	3. un gran y largo viaje!

Nota://de ahora en adelante los nombres se escribirán así, por ejemplo: paco(R) que significa: paco en el cuerpo de rika y así con todos a continuación les va la lista de nuevo:  
  
Paco=rika  
  
Rika=paco  
  
Yuri=henry  
  
Henry=Takato  
  
Takato=Yuri  
  
Bien, aki le sigo y por piedad review ¡_¡ ¡_¡  
  
-todos ya habían desaparecido cuando...  
  
paco(R): he.... que paso? Donde... si funciono!!! Oigan, despierten!, vamos, Yuri, Henry, Takato,... paco???? Pero, yo estoy aki y... un momento, donde esta rika! Creo que...  
  
-en eso Henry o mas bien el cuerpo de Henry se empieza a levantar...(si tienen duda despertaron en la casa de rika)  
  
Yuri(H): he... que paso... ha, hola rika, oye funcion....(cuando estaba por terminar su frase ve su cuerpo dormido) HAAAAAAAAA! (grito de mujer)  
  
Paco(R): oye tu, quien seas, no soy rika soy paco, no grites así, ases ver a henry como un afeminado...  
  
Yuri(H): rika!!! Espera... que paso y mi porke no estoy en mi cuerpo, estoy en el cuerpo de henry?? Y como paso esto??  
  
Paco(R): si, como ves todos nos cambiamos de cuerpos, hasta ahora se que yo estoy en el cuerpo de rika y tu Yuri en el de henry...  
  
-de repente paco (o mas bien su cuerpo) se despierta...  
  
rika(P): he... a, hola Yuri.... que??? Que ago yo allá  
  
-bueno para no alargarme demasiado así paso con todos: uno despierta, se altera, paco(R) le explica y despierta otro y.... así hasta que no falte ninguno..  
  
Paco(R): como pudo pasar esto??? Algo debió interferir el programa o algo...  
  
Takato(Y): si como no... y ahora estamos atrapados en el pasado y en cuerpos ajenos por un año!  
  
Paco(R): eeeee... bueno, este... no era un año....  
  
Henry(T): a que te refieres??? Como que no es un año???  
  
Paco(R): esteeeee.... esque pensé que seria mejor 2 años... luego me dije, "regresar a la infancia serian unas geniales vacaciones... así ke mejor 3 años!!!  
  
Todos: 3 años!!!!!!  
  
Rika(P): quieres decir que me pasare los siguientes 3 años en tu cuerpo!!!  
  
Paco(R): que, mi cuerpo no esta mal, a cambio yo Tengo senos!! Y me falta un bulto abajo del estomago... ya saben, el órgano reproductor masculino!!  
  
Takato(Y): tu de que te quejas, Yuri, mejor dicho yo tengo mas senos que tu!!! Es horrible!!!, no puedo ni ponerme en pie a gusto...  
  
Yuri(H): .......¬¬*** yo soy hombre......buaaaaaaa!!!.......snif  
  
Henry(T): bueno, almenos a mi me toco ser hombre... pero me siento enano... y Yuri no me hagas gritar así, parezco afeminado...  
  
Takato(Y): enano!!! Oye, mas respeto hablas de mi cuerpo!  
  
Paco(R): bueno, calma, que tal si vamonos a nuestras casas y mañana nos vemos en el parque!  
  
Todos: bueno  
  
-todos se van a sus nuevas casas...  
  
---------en la casa de rika y paco----------------  
  
Paco(R): valla, que hambre tengo... oye rika, tu cuerpo esta muy flaco!  
  
Rika(P): ni se te ocurra comer mas de lo que yo aria!  
  
Paco(R): y como cuanto es eso?  
  
Rika(P): bueno.. pues, un cuarto de lo que comes...  
  
Paco(R): UN CUARTO!!! Me voy a morir de hambre!  
  
Rika(P): bueno pues te aguantas...¬¬U  
  
----------al otro día en el parke...----------  
  
Takato(Y): bueno ya estoy aki...  
  
Todos: valla, afín...  
  
Takato(Y): esque tuve problemas con los padres de Yuri.. me dijeron que porke había comido tanto... ^^U  
  
Yuri(H): ¬¬** no se te valla ocurrir hacerme engordar...  
  
Paco(R): bueno, a lo ke vinimos...  
  
Takato(Y): y a ke fue eso?  
  
Paco(R): bien, ya vi un calendario y estamos a un mes antes de la fecha señalada en mi aparato...(el de respirar), así que les propongo que pasemos un tiempo, una semana acostumbrándonos a nuestros nuevos cuerpos!  
  
Todos: BUENA IDEA!!  
  
Yuri(H): bien, nos vemos aki en una semana a las 11:00 a.m.!  
  
Todos: bien!  
  
---------------una semana después-------------------  
  
Paco(R): porke no llegaran los demas?  
  
Rika(P): espera un momento mas, no han de tardar....  
  
Takato(Y): (este(a) se veía un poco, mas bien un mucho mas gorda) ya llege!  
  
Paco(R): valla, creo que Yuri se enfadara contigo...  
  
Takato(Y): ni me lo recuerdes que me da mello... X D y tu también estas engordando a rika...  
  
Rika(P): si, por eso me enfade con el...  
  
Paco(R): y tu que, me veo como varilla... aparte de parecer gey con esas ropas...(rika(P) traía puesta una playera guinda y un short verde fosforescente)  
  
Henry(T): holas, ya llege...(a este no se le notaba mucho el cambio físico)  
  
Rika(P): bueno, solo falta Yuri...  
  
Yuri(H): hola perdón, ya llege! (Yuri(H) traía una playera hawaiana rosa y bermuda lila)  
  
Henry(T): -_-** Yuri, que piensas al ponerme esas ropas...parezco gey..  
  
Yuri( H): que esperabas, que me pusiera tus feas ropas... !!! Takato!! Como te atreviste ha hacerme tan gorda!!! Buaaaaaaa!  
  
Takato(Y): este... perdón! ^_^U  
  
Yuri(H): te voy a matar!!!  
  
Rika(P): y después me ayudas a matar a paco...  
  
Paco(R): pos ora???  
  
Rika(P): no te hagas, me volviste gordaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
-el cuerpo de rika se veía un poco mas llenito pero con mas senos (un poco)  
  
paco(R): bueno ya descubrí algo bueno!, he estado en Internet en esta semana y de una pagina pirata baje la forma de hacer digicards!  
  
Takato(Y): y que tienes pensado...  
  
Paco(R): hice esto! (les muestra una digicard especial que decía up-grade) pero solo es compatible con mi z-emon...  
  
Rika(P): eso es injusto, como hiciste una forma de hacer mas fuerte solo a tu digimon...  
  
Paco(R): esque mi z-emon murió en estas fechas por la batalla que me causo la perdida de mi nariz, así que lo are mas fuerte para ke no pierda!  
  
Henry(T): pero si cuando nos reunimos en la casa de rika lo llevaste!  
  
Paco(R): bueno, la verdad ese no era mi primer z-emon, yo.. cree otro, pero ahora no le permitiré morir!  
  
Continuara....  
  
Autor: bueno, espero que les este gustando... cualquier comentario a: coolpaco85@hotmail.com y por piedad review :'( 


	4. solo un programa...

--------------------------UN SIMPLE PROGRMAMA DE COMPUTADORA---------------- ---  
  
autor:espero que les este gustand, bueno aki continuo...  
  
Rika(P): esta bien, no hay razón para exaltarse  
  
Paco(R): lo siento. Bueno por lo visto creo que necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo, nos veremos de nuevo en 3 dias tengo que buscar unos datos.  
  
Henry(T): como quieras.  
  
Yuri(H): si por mi esta bien  
  
Takato(Y): muy buena idea  
  
-----------------------------después de los tres dias---------------  
  
-todos ya estaban en el parke a excepción de paco...  
  
Takato(Y): que no piensa venir ese holgazán?  
  
Rika(P): no, no va a venir, almenos eso dijo.. ha estado actuando raro desde hace 2 dias... desde ke lo vi en la noche, estaba con su laptop en Internet, leía algo, solo alcance a leer "proyecto Pako", después le pregunte que hacia y cuando volteo lo vi diferente, aunque tiene mi cuerpo conservo su mirada alegre y despistada, pero desde ese noche se empezó a notar indiferente, pensativo, serio, negativo y no dejaba de repetir "un simple programa de computadora, un maldito programa", (de repente una energía obscura empezó a rodear a los tamers haciéndolos enfadar ponerse agresivos) la verdad no se que tiene, ya esta comenzando a irritarme... mas de lo que me irritaba antes...  
  
-paco estaba en las sombras listo para aparecer pero decidió seguir oyendo a sus "amigos" hablar de el  
  
Henry(T): no puedo creer que sigamos hablándole, desde niños ha sido una carga y molestia, siempre con su hipócrita buen humor y su estúpida actitud de dormilón  
  
Takato(Y): si, desde que lo conocimos nos empezó a fastidiar la vida y justo cuando creí haberlo olvidado aparece de nuevo y nos trae aki a sufrir mas con el...  
  
-Yuri(H) se queda impresionada al oír a los otros tamers hablar así de paco (esta no estaba envuelta por la extraña energía)  
  
Yuri(H): (pensando) pero que les pasa??? Si me atrevo a llevarles la contraria estoy segura de que me golpearían, mejor me callo...  
  
-en eso la energía desaparece y paco entra en escena...  
  
Paco(R): (su mirada se veía entre confundido y furioso viendo hacia ningún lado, las ojeras se le habían resaltado).....................malditos.............(inmediatamente sale corriendo en dirección a casa de rika)  
  
Rika(P):......he? que paso... porke hablamos así... porke sentí ese odio hacia el...  
  
Takato(Y): yo igual... me sentí con ganas de matar a paco...  
  
Henry(T): yo igual...........  
  
Yuri(H): de que hablan, que no dijeron eso por su cuenta y voluntad propia?  
  
Rika(P):no, almenos yo no  
  
Yuri(H): entonces debió ser esa sombra...  
  
Henry(T): sombra??? Que sombra?  
  
Yuri(H): ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, vamos por paco antes de que haga una locura!  
  
-----------------mientras tanto paco..........  
  
paco(R): //pensando//. //con que eso sienten por mi he?, pues va a hacer como si nunca hubiera existido, me voy a ir de aki para siempre...//  
  
-paco(R) llega a la casa de rika rápidamente encontrando a z-emon muy enfermo...  
  
z-emon: paco!! Ayúdame........  
  
Paco(R): z-emon! Llege justo a tiempo  
  
z-emon: no paco, no hay manera de salvarme, ha sido borrada mi base de datos, solo es cuestión de tiempo...  
  
paco(R): no digas tonterías, yo se como salvare, mira (enseñando una carta negra) esta carta se llama body change, te transformara en otro digimon, igual de fuerte o mas, la voy a aplicar, no soy capas de perderte...  
  
-paco sutiliza la tarjeta y z-emon comienza a brillar...un pequeño dramon aparece (este parece un flamedramon pero sin armadura (el puro mono alto y delgado) pero mas pequeño  
  
Paco(R): z-emon, perdón digo dramon estas bien  
  
Dramon: si!!!!!!!  
  
Paco: muy bien tenemos que irnos rápido  
  
Dramon: polque?  
  
Paco(R): digamos que somos huéspedes incómodos aki...  
  
Dramon: sta bien vamonos!!!  
  
-paco empaco rápidamente su laptop, su digimon y su poca ropa (de repuesto)  
  
-justo cuando paco ya iba unas cuantas calles adelante los demas llegaron a la casa de rika...  
  
Rika(P): mam.....digo señora makino!!! No ha visto a rika?  
  
Mama de rika: si, se acaba de ir hace un momento paco....  
  
Rika(P): gracias.......maldición  
  
Yuri(H): y ahora que haremos?  
  
Takato(Y): yo digo que lo busquemos  
  
Henry(T): mejor primero vallamos por nuestros digimon y luego separémonos para cubrir mas terreno  
  
Rika(P): buena idea  
  
-----------mientras tanto....  
  
Paco(R): //valla, eso es lo que me gano por intentar hace amigos bueno, creo que ya puedo cancelar esto (aparece un programa en su laptop que dice "cambio de cuerpo" y paco lo elimina devolviendo a cada uno su cuerpo original (no les regreso la mente al lugar a cada uno, los cuerpos se transportaron ejemplo: henry(T) buscaba a guilmon en lo que se mira las manos y ve que son las suyas..  
  
Paco: \\bueno, al fin recupero mi cuerpo, ya lo extrañaba, es mucho mas alto y fuerte que el de rika...// \\como algo como yo puede sentir algo... como desde que supe mi origen he cambiado tanto, como ellos llegaron a odiarme... como???//  
  
  
  
Paco: ya hace 3 dias que lo descubri... mis origenes...  
  
-----------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------  
  
estaba en la internet chateando y vageando cuadno vi una pagian extraña: http//:www.digiworld/proyectpko/enteratedelproyectopko/org/keypaswordaccesec onfirmed.com  
  
entre en la pagina sin saber lo que era....  
  
*proyecto pko (Pako) creacion de digimon/humano artifial  
  
*objetivo: crear el soldado perfecto, el guerrero invensible  
  
*28/06/02 experimento abortado razones:  
  
falta de presupuesto  
  
quejas de grupos concientistas  
  
mala ejecucion del programa  
  
desarrollo de voluntad propia del ser  
  
duplicacion, ahora son un digimon y un humano separados  
  
*31/dic/02 el ser en cuestion escapa creyendo estar raptado y busca a su familia, decidimos dejarlo libre....  
  
en eso rika me vio y la vi, me sintio mas frio y no me puso atencion, ahora se lo que sentia blackwargreymon... y yo que lo elimine...somos iguales...  
  
-------------------end FLASHBACK----------------  
  
-a lo lejos paco ve una ssiluestas y unos digimon, sabe quienes son...  
  
Paco: dramon, preparate para pelear...  
  
Dramon: pero...  
  
Paco: solo haslo  
  
-un digicampo de batalla aparece  
  
*dramon digivolvs tooooo icedramon! (icedramon es un digimon como flamedramon pero de cuerpo negro y armadura azul)  
  
*paco digichane tooooooo thunderdramon (este es identico al otro digimon pero con cuerpo gris y armadura amarilla)  
  
Rika: PACO!!!  
  
Paco(thunderdramon): que quieren...largo de aki, no me agan correrlos...  
  
Takato: calmate, antes que nada tu fuiste quien nos regreso nuestros cuerpos?  
  
Paco: si  
  
Henry: grasias... (es interrumpido por paco)  
  
Paco: CALLA!!!  
  
Rika: no te enfades lo del parke, algo nos obligo a hacerlo..  
  
Paco: ya lo se, es piedmon y los otros darkmasters... vean en el edificio de mi izquierda hasta arriba  
  
-efectivamene alli estaban  
  
pupetmon: maldicion jefe nos descubrieron...  
  
piedmo: ya lo se imbecil, has que peleen utiliza los hilos que lla les amaraste  
  
Takato: con que asi nos obligarn a hablar asi de nuestro amigo??!! Malditos!!!  
  
Guilmon: guilmon ara pagar a los malos del edifico!! (guilmon digievoluciona a growlmon  
  
Terriermon: momantai! Yo tambien (este igual digievoluciona a gargomon)  
  
-renamon estaba apunto de evolucionar cuando pupetmon los obliga a pelear con los dragones de hielo y electricidad (paco y icedramon)  
  
renamon: koyotsetsui!  
  
Gargomon: gargooooooocargas!  
  
Growlmon: lanza llamas!  
  
Icedramon: cren que con eso nos derrotaran...  
  
Takato: growlmon! no atakes a paco!  
  
Growlmon: no podemos evitarlo, pupetmon nos controla  
  
-paco y icedramon rompen todos los hilos liberando a los digimons  
  
pupetmon: imposible! Si esos hilos lograron atrapar hasta al poderoso wargreymon!  
  
Paco: (le hace una seña a icedramon) vamos  
  
Icedramon: picos de hielo!!! (ya se que es una tecnica de metalgarurumon pero este tambien la sabe) del cuero del digimon negro y azul salen misiles que golpean a pupetmon congelandolo  
  
Paco: ahora yo!! Cañon trueno!! (paco [thunderdramon] se pone en pose estilo gamegameja de goku y lanza un gran rayo electrico que desintegra a pupetmon  
  
Piedmon: valla, veo qu eres algo fuerte paco...  
  
Paco:.... mira a machinedramon y a cyberdramon(la serpiente de metal esque no me acuerdo como se llama)  
  
Piedmon: he, que tiene? (voltea a verlos y primero ve a cyberdramon congelado que se parte en pedazos, luego vuelve a voltear y ve a machinedramon convilcionandose y electrocutado desapareienco, luego se ve las piernas y ya no las tenia, estaba desintegrandose...  
  
Piedmon: MALDITOOOOOOOOOO! (desaparece en datos)  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
Autor: que tal he? Como me va quedando? Les gusta?  
  
Paco: como que com te va quedando, yo soy el actor imbecil y no me has pagado ninguna actuacion, ni la de los otros fics....¬¬**  
  
Autor: este... esque ando corto, te lo voy a dar en abonos chikitos?  
  
Paco: si no me pagas te golpeare y robare todo tu dinero impbecil  
  
Autor: bueno ya largate, este es mi espacio!!!  
  
Paco: bueno ya, me voy  
  
Autor: perdon, es dificil enocntrar nuevos actores.. ^^U  
  
Como habra obtenido paco tanto poder, quien creo al poroyecto Paco? Regresara el con sus amigos o se quedara solo par asufrir su desgracia? Y lo mas intrigante ¿paco recibira su cheque de su sueldo? No se pierdan la ocntinuacion ^^ por sierto, creo que puse mal la fecha que traia paco grabada en el respirador, por si las moscas aki la rectifico era: 28/06/04 


	5. la fecha marcada

----------------la fecha marcada----------------------  
  
Paco: piedmon! Deja de jugar y da la cara!!!  
  
Takato: que ese no era piedmon??  
  
Henry: creo que era solo una ilusion...  
  
Piedmon: asi es, valla paco, eres bastante listo, y fuerte, lastima que debas morir, jaja!  
  
Paco: di lo que quieras, pero te tocara pelear con icedramon!  
  
-paco se convierte de nuevo a su forma de humano y hace digievolucionar a icedramon...  
  
Icedramon: icedramon ultradigivols toooooooo.... darkdramon!!!!!! (este digimon tiene forma humaniode {de humano} garras enormes, es todo negro y algo de gris, tiene marcas extrañas {como la triforze de zelda), se ve delgado y posee largos dientes, lleva una armadura ligeras sin casco y una capa café obscura rasgada, y en las manos embueltas en unas vendas que solo le dejan libres los dedos donde esta marcada la triforze, a pesar de no ser de gran tamaño ni altura es muy temido, sus tecnicas son: darkmatter y apocalipasis claws, es tipo virus)  
  
Piedmon: Pero que es so!!!  
  
Darkdramon: tu peor peadilla  
  
Piedmon: ja! No importa cuan fuerte seas, no me podras ganar ya qe tengo nivel mega y tu eres un simple ultimate. Espadas del triunfo!!  
  
-dardramon esquiva las espadas si mucho esfuerzo...  
  
Darkdramon: eso es tod? Bien, ahora es mi turno... DARKMATTER!!!  
  
Piedmon:(confiado) je, no hay caso de esquivarla......  
  
-piedmon es impactado por el rayo negro y queda gravemente herido..  
  
Darkdramon: decias...  
  
Piedmon:......maldito... ya no hay nada que pueda hacer....... jeje tu muerte sera peor cuando se entere mi jefe, se emocionara mucho al saber que hay alguien digno de ser su oponente...  
  
Paco: darkdramon, piedmon ya no sabe lo que dice, hazlo callar......PARA SIEMPRE!!!  
  
Darkdramon: sera un placer......... APOCALIPASIS CLAWS!!!!!  
  
-el obscuro digimon se eleva y se pone en posision de X, al ir bajando hace un zarpaso en forma de X partiendo a piedmon en miles de pedasos que luego estallan...  
  
Paco: bien hecho darkdramon, lastima que no lo dejaste ni desaparecer en datos, tenias que usar tanto poder?  
  
Darkdramon: lo siento, creo que hasta los restos de datos elimine, me sobrepase...  
  
-los otros tamer se habian quedado boquiaviertos al ver que un digimon ultimate le habia ganado facilmente a uno mega...  
  
Henry: wao, eso es poder... que manera de peleear!!  
  
Takato: sierto, impresionante........(es interrumpido por paco bruscamente)  
  
Paco: CALLENSE!!! y largense de aki de una ves....  
  
Rika: que, de que hablas, sigues enojado, ya supiste que fue piedmon el que nos obligo!  
  
Paco: pero pada poder obligarlos debio almenos encontrar un poco o mucho odio de ustedes hacia mi... solo por ser extraño...  
  
Yuri: extraño???, ha ya comprendo es por el disparate de que tu no eres un ser vivo de verdad...  
  
Paco: disparate???, creo que no me crees, pues es verdad...  
  
Rika: con que eso era lo que te afecto de este modo he?  
  
Paco: si.  
  
Yuri: vamos, no dejes que eso te afecte, igual estas vivo y eres de carne y hueso, con sentimientos, como todos!!  
  
Takato: de que hablan...? no entiendo  
  
Henry: yo igual...  
  
Rika: yo les explico...  
  
Paco: (en tono serio) no, deja les digo la verdad a todos: yo soy un experimento hecho por... la verdad no se quien, pero el chiste es que sali mal, y porke no querian tira años y años de investigacion y miles de dolares me pusieron en el lugar de un mexicano, alfin quien lo iba a notar, el tipo era callado y serio, casi igual a mi... y desde entonces todo lo qu ella les conte y hemos vivido ocurrio...  
  
Takato: y como sabes todo eso... creo que lo estas inventando  
  
Rika: no, porke yo lo vi cuando estaba leyendo esa info de una pag, cuando lo volvi a ver en la mañana ya era otro...  
  
Paco:(frustrado) creo que me estan tomando a la ligera... que sentirian si un dia despeirtan y descubren que enverdad no tiene vida, noson seres animados, solo sirven para tener funciones vitales, no siente, SON ARTIFICIAES! En verdad no se que me queda, no sirvo, soy un defecto, un error, un gran error, solo me queda una cosa que hacer....  
  
Rika: (preocupada) que estas pensando¡¡¡¡????? Ni siquiera se te ocurra!!!  
  
Paco: que? Suicidio, no, era mi opcion pero... no soy tan cobarde... ire al digimundo, a ver mi destino... porfavor no me busquen, yo sabre cuando volver...adios, y hasta pronto  
  
-paco y su dramon se transportan por su laptop... y todos se quedan pensando  
  
Takato:(dudoso) apuesto a que soloe sta jugando una broma!  
  
Henry: no lo creo... pocas veces habla en serio y creo que esta fue una de ellas...  
  
Rika: si... creo que debemos darle unos dias para que acomode sus ideas...  
  
Yuri: si, le daremos 3 dias, ademas en una semana ya empezaran de nuevo las clases...  
  
Takato: espero que no le pase nada, ya que la fecha indicada en su placa de l anariz es hoy...  
  
Rika: no creo que le pase nada...  
  
----------------3 dias despues---------------  
  
-ya estaba todos reunidos en casa de rika donde estaba la laptop de paco lista para llevarlos al digimundo cuando.........  
  
Takato: alguine sabe como nos transportamos?  
  
Rika: ni idea...esta en español...  
  
Henry: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo....  
  
Yuri: traduciendo??  
  
Henry: no!, picando todos los botones!!  
  
Takato: si!!(Takato empieza a picar todas las teclas cuando ve una muy llamativa..) aki dice "enter"... que no enter en ingles es entrar?  
  
Henry: creo que si... picale!!  
  
Takato: bien! (Takato pica el boton y la pantalla empieza a brillar)  
  
Rika: si!!,le atinaste!  
  
-los tamer entran al digimundo y aparecen en un desierto  
  
Takato: pero que paso con mi ropa? (ahora traia una bermuda azul y una camisa blanca desfajada)  
  
Rika: a mi tambien me la cambiaron...(esta traia un short de mesclilla y la misma blusa pero en ombligera o como se llame)  
  
Henry: bueno, por lo menos esta se adecua al calor (este traia playera naranja y una bermuda negra)  
  
Yuri: sierto (esta traia un short verde y una playera blanca)  
  
-alolejos se veia una ardiente batalla,los tamers decidieron ir...  
  
Takato: oye guilmon, que digimons estan peleando?  
  
Guilmon: guilmon siente que varios blackmetalgreymons estan atakando a...darkdramon y ligthdramon!  
  
Henry: tenemos que ir a ayudarlo!  
  
Mientras en la batalla..  
  
Paco estaba tranformado en un ligthdramon  
  
Paco: vamos, ataken!  
  
Darkdramon: si, no me digan que eso es todo?  
  
Blackmetalgreymons: giga blaster!!!!!!!!  
  
-los misiles impactaron a paco y a darkdramon haciendolos caer....  
  
Paco y Darkdramon: haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! (grito de dolor)  
  
Darkdramon(cansado): ahora es nuestro turno!!!.........DARKMATTER!!!  
  
Paco: (cansado)si, creo que es tiempo de pagar...jeje......LUMINAIRE!!!!  
  
N/A:se que son tecnicas de el juego "chrono tiger" pero bueno, es un fic  
  
-al impactar estas dos tecnicas todos los enemigos desaparecen de la esena en datos...  
  
Paco:bien hecho darkdramon!  
  
Darkdramon: grasias, oye siento que guilmon y los demas se aproximan!!  
  
Paco: valla, hace tanto tiempo...  
  
CONTNINUARA....  
  
Autor: bueno, ahora si que no estuve muy inspirado, pero espero que igula les guste. porke paco habra camibiado tanto en solo 3 dias??? Paco en verdad podra sentir??? O solo se engaña a si mismo?? Cuanto tiempo habra pasado en verdad???............pus ni yo se :p aber que se me ocurre! 


	6. escuela????

-------------Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿Â¿escuela???!!!!!----------  
  
-los demas tamers y digimons ya habian llegado a la esena..  
  
Rika(llegando): Holaaaaa!!!!  
  
Paco(feliz): hola!! Que milagro! Pero....les dije que no vinieran....  
  
Yuri: milagro??? Solo han sido 3 dias, pero tu te ves muy cambiado!  
  
Paco: camibado??? Peroson ustedes los que no han cambiado en este aÃ±o  
  
Takato: aÃ±o???.....creo que esta ebrio...o el calor le esta afectando, que loco usaria camisa de manga larga y pantalon en un desierto  
  
Paco: pues, un loco como yo...creo  
  
Henry: No creo que este ebrio...y creo que si fue un aÃ±o, por eso se ve tan cambiado... pero que habra pasado?  
  
Paco: momento, dicen que han pasado 3 dias y aki ha pasado un aÃ±o... eso solo significa...  
  
Takato: que el digimundo tiene mal la fecha!!!!!  
  
Paco: Â¬Â¬......no Takato, significa problemas, algo anda mal aki...  
  
Yuri: bueno pues tiene que esperar, porke no nos iremos de aki sin ti!!!  
  
Paco: nel, tenemos que hacerle frente al problema!! Con razon ahora hay tantos digimon mega malignos, no es no es normal, pero bueno, ya he acabado conun buen de ellos...jeje verdad dramon?  
  
Dramon: simon! Digo.. si! Ya se me pego la forma de hablara de paco ^^U  
  
Rika: y aparte debe haber mas tamers asi ke dejemos que ellos se encargen...  
  
Paco: bien, pero yo no me hare responsable, aparte ye me meresco mis vacaciones...jeje  
  
Rika: si, claro este..... mejor regresemos de una ves si?  
  
------------de regreso------------  
  
Paco: ha!!! Que bien se siente volver a la civilizacion!!  
  
Takato: bien, pues ni tanto, maÃ±ana entramos a clases...  
  
Paco: Clases!!!!! No jalen! Yo no voy a la escuela!!!  
  
Rika: pues nimodo, mi mama ya te inscribio en nuestra escuela  
  
Paco: NOOOOOO!!!! Prefiero ir al digimundo a pelelar en el desierto de nuevo!!  
  
Yuri: pareces un niÃ±o chikito y berrinchudo!! Es solo la secundaria!!!  
  
Paco: no quiero, no quiero y no quiero!!!  
  
Rika: seras muy valiente para pelear contra el mal y todo eso pero para una simple secundaria eres todo un niÃ±ito chillon...  
  
Paco: y tu que? Tu eres una chiquilla berrinchuda y presumida entonces  
  
Rika: Â¬Â¬*** como te atreves!!! (golpea fuertemente a paco)  
  
Paco: MADRES!!!! *_* chale.....  
  
Yuri: no tienen remedio -_-  
  
Henry: son el uno para en otro...  
  
Rika: Â¬Â¬** que dijiste!!!!  
  
Henry: yo.... este, nada ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Takato: pero el otro ni protesto...  
  
Paco: *_*.......zZzZzZzZ  
  
Henry: creo que si le diste un buen golpe...  
  
Rika: se lo merecia!, bueno paco levantate ya!  
  
Paco:.............  
  
Henry: no se mueve...  
  
Takato: chale, digo ya lo mataste!  
  
Rika; no jueges paco ya levantate!!!  
  
Yuria: mira lo que hiciste!!!  
  
Paco:......jejeje....  
  
Rika: he que fue......Â¬Â¬** paco........(le da otro golpe)  
  
Paco: mas madres! *_*  
  
Yuri: bueno ya dejense de juegos, me tengo que ir, me prepara re de una ves para el infier...digo escuela  
  
--------al dia siguiente------------  
  
-todos ya habian llegado a la escuela...  
  
yuri: hola!!  
  
Paco: hola  
  
Yuri: y rika?  
  
Paco: este.....nose!! le perdi la vista desde que llegamos...  
  
Yuri: pues donde tienes la cabeza?  
  
Paco: este.....no sepo! Digo no sabo! Digo nose!!  
  
Yuri:.......no tienes remedio.......y en que salon te toco?  
  
Paco: salon? A si, ya recorde, rika fue a ver como nos acomodaron!  
  
-en eso rika va llegando....  
  
Rika:hola yuri!  
  
Yuri: holas, y en que salon les toco?  
  
Rika: pues creo que decidieron ponernos a todo juntos..  
  
Yuri: que bien! Y tu que dices paco.....  
  
Paco:zZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Takato: holas!!!, an visto a henry?  
  
Yuri: nop, para ke?  
  
Henry:Esque le aposte 20 digicards a qu epaco si venia...  
  
Rika: pues vino amedias  
  
Henry: como que amedias...a ya entiendo (viendo a paco jeton)  
  
Takato: holas!!!  
  
Henry: me debes!!!  
  
Takato: calmate!!! Era pura broma...jeje  
  
Henry: si como no...Â¬Â¬  
  
-en eso suena el timbre  
  
Takato: fui salvado por la campana, bueno voy a buscar mi salon...  
  
Yuri: tu vienes con nosotros!  
  
-ya en el salon...  
  
Takato: vaya, no ha llegado el maestro...que bien!  
  
Rika: oigan, no sienten que olvidamos algo?  
  
Yuri: creo que si...este...  
  
Todos: PACO!!  
  
Paco:zZzZzZzZ (sale atrÃ¡s de ellos como un zombie y le pone la mano en el hombro a rika)  
  
Rika: (asustada) que......este.........  
  
Paco: zZzZzZzZzZ.....BU!!!  
  
Yuri:.....jeje  
  
Rika: AAAAAAAAA!!! (grito de mujer) (y le prende una cachetada a paco)  
  
Paco: mas madres........._U ya te gusto golpearme...  
  
Rika: ha ers tu......!!! perdon...  
  
Paco: chale... ya me agarraste de punchingbag....(saco de golpear)  
  
Maestro: porfavor...SIENTENSE MALDITOS BANDALOS!!!!!  
  
Paco: (susurrando) un poco exaltado el profe  
  
Rika: (susurrando) deverias ver a la de quimica...  
  
Paco: chale (bosteso) va a ser un dia largo....  
  
-despues de la escuela  
  
Takato: valla paco que primer dia tuviste...  
  
Yuri: si 10 reportes por dormir y dos citatorios...  
  
Paco: eso no es nada...jeje, deberian haberme visto en MÃ©xico......eso si que era desmadre...jeje  
  
Rika: desmadre???  
  
Paco: ....... -_-* enverdad no saben nada de nada  
  
Yuri: nada de que?}  
  
Paco........mmmmm olvidenlo... y que hacen despues de la escuela??  
  
Takato: jugar digicartas o.... nose, nno se me ocurre nada  
  
Paco: chale, y pense que yo era aburrido...  
  
Henry: nos estas diciendo aburridos Â¬Â¬*  
  
Paco:...este.....yo nel!, oigan a que dia estamos?  
  
Rika: a 7 de junio, porke?  
  
Paco: mmm..... recuerdo algo el 2002 en junio....pero......SIMON, ELMUNDIAL!!!!  
  
Yuri: que mundial??  
  
Paco: el de3 fut bol!! Cual otro!  
  
Yuri: te gusta el fut bol?  
  
Paco: clarines, sino no seria mexicano!! Y el domingo creo juega mexico!!!  
  
Henry: si, es buena idea ir a ver el partido....lastima que ya no haya boletos..  
  
Takato: lastima....  
  
Paco: se ve que nunca han tratado con un mexicano, no conocen nuestra abilidad de tranzeros......jeje  
  
Yuri: hablas de robar??  
  
Paco:.....este... nel, bueno si, pero nadie se ba a dar cuenta, miren, el mero dia vamos al estadio y cuanto a que consigo boletos!!  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA.................  
  
Paco: chale, como el che autor no me ha pagado ni madres yo voy a narrar esta seccion Whajajaja!!! Bueno, aki van las ches preguntas acostumbrada por el che autor (y no soy argentino che=pinÂ´che o ayudante de cocinero) el pac...dgio, mas bien yo podre pasar un dia sin dormir en todos lados? Deverdad pac.. digo yo enverdad habre superado mi problema?? Y que estara pasando en el digimundo?? Paco enverdad tendra la conocida habilidad mexicana para tranzar cosas? Bueno eso lo leeran hasta la proxima vatos!!! 


	7. VIVA MEXICO CARBONES!!!

Notas de autor: bueno, aki incluyo algo para apoyo a mexico en el mundial y cuando ponga //trp\\ significa sonido de trompeta de estadio  
  
  
  
----------¡¿CÓMO QUE ROBADOS?!------------  
  
el dia marcdo en el estadio.....  
  
paco(traia una playera de la selección mexicana, un sombrero de charro y un bigote postiso, tambien la cara pintada de varde blanco y rojo): MEXICO!! //trp\\ MEXICO!! //trp\\ MEXICO!!!!........CORACIA VA APROBAR EL CHILE NACIONAL!!! CROACIA VA APROBAR EL CHILE NACIONAL!!!  
  
Yuri(esta no traia nada especial): este... el partido de croacia-mexico fue el lunes...  
  
Paco: ^^U simon, buento entonces...: CROACIA YA PROBO EL CHILE NACIONAL...(susurro) y bien que les gusto......jeje bueno ya enserio..: ITALIA VA A PROBAR EL CHILE NACIONAL!!!!!!  
  
Takato: chale... digo, bueno si ya chale se ve que si le va a mexico... y paco... ahora es mexico VS ecuador, no italia!!!  
  
Paco: a simon, me confundi, entonces....ECUADOR PROBARA EL CHILE NACIONAL!!!..........igual sera interesante  
  
Henry: si...almenos no se va a estar durmiendo  
  
Paco: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! como se atreven!!!  
  
Rika: a que?  
  
Paco: a venir sin nada de apoyo para mexico!! O estan con el o contra el!  
  
Yuri: he?.....este yo.........  
  
-paco les da a todos matracas jumbo, trompetas y sombreros  
  
Paco: ahora si se ve que viene conmigo!  
  
Takato: (viendo el sombrerote) que dice aki....¿viva mexico ca...rbones?  
  
Paco: bien, ahora con los boletos que un estupido senegalense me dio sin querer, entremos!!  
  
Rika: espera..quieres decir que los robaste!!!  
  
Paco: este...yo..NEL!  
  
Yuri: seguro?  
  
Psco:....este.....miren la hora, ya va a empezar, entremos!  
  
Rika: no! No pienso entrar con boletos robados!!  
  
Yuri: yo igual!!!  
  
Paco: bueno, Takato, Henry, vamos a ver el partido!!  
  
Takato y Henry: claro! Vamos...(yuri y rika se les quedan viendo feo, muy feo...)  
  
Takato: este....yo, mejor no..  
  
Henry: si.... y si nos agarra la policia?  
  
Paco: bien, entonces yo ire...(rika y yuri se le quedan viendo igual de feo a paco)  
  
Paco:....rika, yuri, tiene algo en los ojos?  
  
Rika: (susurro) Takato! Henry! No pueden dejar que valla, sean hombres y agarrenlo!  
  
Takato: (susurro) este... no se, y si nos golpea???  
  
Henry: si, mejor dejalo, se ve que tienes muchas ganas de ir  
  
Rika: ¬¬*........ es un año menro que ustedes, solo se ve mas alto...  
  
Takato y Henry: (suspiro) ni hablar... (se arrojan sobre paco y no lo dejan moverse)  
  
Paco: (sorprendido) he? Que hacen? Dejenme... voy a ver el partido!!!  
  
Takato: (susurro) esque si no te llevamos rika y yuri nos golpearan, y ati tambien  
  
Paco: no!!!!!!! Todo menos quitarme mi fut bol!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rika: lo siento pero con boletos robados no entras!!!  
  
Paco: chale!!!! (triste) mexico //trp\\ mexico //trp\\......chale con los japoneses...este iba asre el primer partido de la seleccionque yo viera en vivi...chale...(pensando) ya se, les mostrare el talento de tranza de los mexicanos..jeje!!!  
  
Paco: ejem..si bueno, dejen voy a devolver estos boletos...(sale corriendo)  
  
Yuiur: porke dejaron que se fuera!!!  
  
Takato: que no lo oyeron?  
  
Rika: si, pero apoco le creyeron?  
  
Henry: yo si...(voltea y ve a paco entrando al estadio gritando... "ECUADOR PROBARA EL CHILE NACIONAL!!)  
  
Rika: Vallan tras el!!....  
  
Takato: ve tu....  
  
Rika: que dijiste!!! ¬¬**************  
  
Takato: que ya vamos  
  
-al ver a paco en el estadio...  
  
Paco: ha decidieron venir? Dejaron a yuri ya rika solas?  
  
Henry: no, este, vinimos por ti!  
  
Paco: ba, apoco les van a hacer caso?  
  
Takato: pues...ellas estan alla, esperando y no nos ven...y son lo bastante estupidas como para quedarse alla esperando, verdad Henry?  
  
Henry: he?...si calro, a ver el partido  
  
Paco: yo no diria eso....  
  
Takato: porke no?  
  
Paco: porke estan snetadas atrás de mi... (aparecen rika y yuri de atrás de paco con cara de ira extrema)  
  
Paco: ay cabron! Parecen pero que 20 suegras!  
  
Rika: que dijiste!!!! ¬¬************************************************************************** ****  
  
Paco: yo?.......este.......que no tengo suegra....(susurrando) pero ustedes se parecen mucho...  
  
Yuri: te oi!! ¬¬***********  
  
Rika: SE ACABO, VAMONOS YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paco: vallanse ustedes...  
  
Rika: como crees que 2 indefensas y hermosas jovencitas como nosotras andarian solas he indefensas en la cuidad?  
  
Paco: (pone cara de what) no se, de quien hablas?  
  
Yuri: ya!!!!!!!!! Se acabo, levantense y vamonos!!!!!  
  
Paco: ...pe..pero..  
  
Rika: NADA!!!, VAMONOS Y PUNTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬*********  
  
paco: (pone cara de perrito con ojos llorosos y tartamudea) pe..pero  
  
Yuri: que nada, enteinde!!!!!!! ¬¬*******  
  
Rika: creo que tendre que golpearlos!!!  
  
Paco: yo no me movere de aki nunca!!  
  
Rika: a no?  
  
Paco: (tomando un tono serio): dije que no!!! Y si no les gusta pues largense de un a ves  
  
Rika: dije, vamonos y si no te quitas te golpeare....  
  
Paco: (mas serio) intentalo!  
  
Rika: esta bien, (le sueta un manaso directo a la cara pero paco le detiene la mano sin voltearla a ver)  
  
Paco: (enojado) bien, no me puedes golpear ahora largate estupida!!  
  
Rika: como te atreves!!! (le suelta una cachetada extremadamente fuerte, con todas sus fuerzas que hace un eco en el estadio y le deja la cara muy roja a paco y toda la hilera de asientos voltea a ver a la pareja...  
  
Paco: (voleto a ver a rika y le lanzo una mirada petrificante, la asusto demasiado, quedo paralizada, este tenia abiertos totalmente los ojos, mirando a ningun lado, en un momento hizo fuerza en un brazo, parecia que le queria pegar a rika pero se calmo un poco, dio un respiro y salio de alli solo...y furioso, ningun tamer se atrevio a seguirlo...tenian miedo...  
  
Yuri: qu...que fue eso??? Fue horripilante, parecia un demonio...  
  
Henry: si rika, te pasas te con el paco... no era para tanto...  
  
Takato: eso si que asusto, no crei que fuera tan cambiante en su comportamiento....  
  
-rika no reaccionaba, con la mirada de paco basto para asustarla casi de muerte, quedo alli petrificada por unos segundos...  
  
Rika: vamos, debo disculparme!  
  
Yuri: yo...este, me da miedo...  
  
Takato: y si nos golpea, tenia cara de psicopata...  
  
Henry: yo...este.....me quedo con yuri...  
  
-todos ya estaban saliendo del estadio...cuando  
  
Rika: esta bien, ire sola...(una voz la interrumpio)  
  
¿¿??: iremos juntas amiga...  
  
Rika: ..........Renamon???  
  
Renamon: asi es...camarada...pero no hay tiempo que perder, algo malo esta por ocurrir con paco y dramon...  
  
Rika: como nos encontraste?  
  
Renamon: es obio...y dramon me lo dijo...nos encontraremos con los demas con paco  
  
Henry: y donde esta?  
  
Renamon: este... paco es parte digimon y esta con dramon, no sera dificl sentirlos...  
  
  
  
CONTINNUARA....  
  
  
  
Autor: este fue un corto y probablemente aburrido fic, y da pie a mas capitulos, pero aparte es en apoyo a MEXICO en el mundial y.....VIVA MEXICO CARBONES!!! 


	8. untitled

------UNA MEDIDA DESESPERADA------  
  
Rika: bueno, renamon dividamonos para encontrarlo mas rapido  
  
Renamon: si  
  
------minetras tanto en la casa de rika--------  
  
-paco estaba parado en el techo, eran alrededor de las 9:00 pm y una fria, gris e intensa lluvia comensaba a caer sobre la casa y sobre paco...este parecia estar muerto...inconsiente o en otro mundo, solo se movia para respirar... ya llebaba mas de 3 hrs en ese lugar..sin mover un musculo, estaba pensando...  
  
Paco: (pensando) en verdad hasta aki puedo llegar? Enverdad morir es mi siguiente paso? En verdad esta es la ultima salida o sera la ultima esperanza? O debo regresar para seguir adelante? Yo no se nada... lo mejor sera...  
  
Dramon: saltar? Enverdad quieres morir amigo? Piensalo bien, muchos te nesesitamos amigo...  
  
Paco: nesesitarme? Para que? Solo soy un maldito programa de PC con algo de carne humana...  
  
Dramon: pedaso de carne? No digas tonterias, te nesesitamos aki y vivo!  
  
Paco: vivo? Vamos dramon sabes de donde vine, sabes que ya he muerto, sabes que estoy muerto, o deberia estarlo..., que me resusitaron regenerando mi cuerpo con partes digitales, sabes que no soy humano...  
  
Dramon: pero lo fuiste y te dieron la vida de nuevo... una segunda oportunidad...  
  
Paco: dramon...es inutil discutir, sabes lo que pienso, sabes lo que respondere no gastes palabras...  
  
Dramon: y tambien se que quieres y nesesitas... y lo traere para ti amigo...(se va saltando)  
  
Paco:....dramon, si que eres identico a mi...  
  
-mientras tanto dramon iba a hablar con rika...  
  
Renamon: siento algo... dramon...  
  
Dramon: (saliendo de la sombras como paco) si, soy yo  
  
Rika: valla, tu y paco tienen la misma costumbre de salir de la nada....lo has visto?  
  
Dramon: si....esta en tu casa...  
  
Rika: sigue enojado?  
  
Dramon: esta mal, muy mal...  
  
Rika: pero...que tiene o que?  
  
Dramon: esta desespÃ©rado y siente lo del estadio...  
  
Rika: desesperado? Y que, porke?  
  
Dramon: necesita a alguien... te necesita a ti rika, te necesita mucho...  
  
Rika: (pensando) sera posible que el sienta por mi lo que yo por el? Solo hay una manera de saberlo... (hablando) entonces ire! Renamon, porfavor no vengas  
  
Renamon: de acuerdo  
  
Dramon: cuidalo mucho, nose de que sea capas de hacer...o de hacerse  
  
-rika sale corriendo preocupada, mientras paco en el techo...  
  
Paco: bien, he analizado esto miles de veces, no he encontrado otra opcion...mas que cometer la peor falta pero ya no cometer mas, el ultimo sufrimiento para ya no sufrir... morir de nuevo para no morir en vida...  
  
-paco pone un pie en el aire, dispuesto a arrojarse, seria una caida corta, pero suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, cuando siente el calor de rika abrasandolo pegandosele al cuerpo...  
  
Rika: si tu mueres yo muero....  
  
Paco: rika... tu tienes una vida por delante, vivela con los demas y olvidenme, es lo mejor...  
  
Rika: no paco, no podria vivir sin ti...seria preferible la muerte... aun no es nuestro tiempo pero si tu lo dispones moriremos juntos... pero almenos regalame algo... (voleta a paco y le da un beso... este ni tardo ni perezoso le sigue)  
  
Paco: se siente bien...el amor...se siente bien, nunca antes lo habia conocido...  
  
Rika: yo igual... al menos no de esta forma (se sonroja)  
  
Paco: yo de ningun tipo, pero esto, es mas fuerte...creo que sit engo algo por que vivir....por ti rika, porti. Eso me hace creer que todavia no es mi tiempo (sonrojado)  
  
Rika: estoy segura de ke no (igual de sonrojada)  
  
Paco: oye rika... ya estando en estas...te quiero preguntar si...ya sabes, tu y yo...este...si te imaginas que no?  
  
Rika: que?  
  
Paco: bueno, ya: ejem.... (incandose ante rika) Srta. Makino le gustaria a usted ser mi...novia? (sigue sonrojado)  
  
Rika: claro que si... (igual de sonrojada)  
  
-de repente paco ve de reojo una esfera de energia negra venir directamente hacia ellos, el tira a rika al suelo, recibe el daÃ±o y cae de la casa...  
  
Rika:NOOOO! PACO!!! (se asoma al vacio y ve a thunderdramon)  
  
Â¿Â¿??: lo siento, lastime a tu noviesito... que tiernos se veian....  
  
Paco (ahora esta como thunderdramon): rika, estoy bien, pero cuidado, ahora subimos! Vamos dramon(dramon digievoluciona a darkdramon)  
  
Rika: que bueno que estes bien, pero que fue eso...  
  
Malondiavoromon: que no me recuerdas joven makino? Soy su peor pesadilla!!  
  
Paco: es malondiaboromon, ha regresado, bueno abra que aniquilaro! (se transforma en ligthdramon)  
  
Malondiaboromon: aniquilarme? No tienes ni la fuerza ni el valor, solo eres un maldito error de programacion, recciona! Ã±ino estupido!  
  
Paco: bien, te mostraremos de lo que un error es capas de hacer!! Darkdramon digievolucion DNA!!  
  
-sale en nuna luz intensa un myticdrammon (digimon dragon antiguo, de tamaÃ±o regular, con signos extraÃ±os en el cuerpo y con grilletes de cadena en las manos y pies, verde con garras y alas, algo parecido a xvmon pero sin cuerno y de nivel mega, sus tecnicas son: escudo de fuego, fuego mytico y cuchillas dragon)  
  
Myticdramon: esto sera facil!  
  
Rika: (pensando) ya lo recorde...se trata de malondiaboromon, paco se estara confiando o enverdad le puede ganar? O se volvio loco, la ves pasada ni en nivel war le gano...  
  
Malondiaboromon: pero antes de pelear contigo matare a alguien mas! Whajaja! Materianegra! (apunta hacia rika quien aun no ve el atake debido a la obscura noche, pero myticdramon se interpone...)  
  
Myticdramon: ESCUDO DE FUEGO!! (el digimon expulsa una fuerte barrera de fuego que absorve el atake)  
  
Myticdramon: ahora es mi turno de jugar, hare esto rapido! FUEGO MYTICO!!! (el digimon toma aire y luego exala una enorme ola de fuego aniquilando al enemigo, regresando a ser paco y dramon)  
  
Paco: bien hecho dramon!  
  
Dramon: igual tu!  
  
Rika: whao! (aplaudiendo) son increibles!! Pero una pregunta, como digievolcuionan sin ayuda de nada?  
  
Dramon: paco tiene integrados en el un digivice y unos emblemas, los suyos y los mios  
  
Paco: si bueno, este... la verdad ni yo se, ha deser lo que dice dramon  
  
Rika: (sonrojada) grasias por salvarme... (lo abrasa)  
  
Paco: (sonrojado al max) este...si bueno, yo...de nada!  
  
-rika se despega y levanta la vista, luego se besan y...  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Autor: ejem... uff empieza a hacer algo de calro aki... bueno, reitero o aclaro que segÃºn lo que se, los japoneses y japonesas (sone como fox) son bajos y bajas (de neuvo sone como fox...) o por lo menos a comparacion de los mexicanos, por eso tiene que levantar la cabeza un poco para hablar con paco (solo un poquito, el no es una garrocha humana), ejem bueno lo dejo hasta alli porke luego se fue toda la inspiracion, y preferi dejarlo asi enves de seguirle y probablemente arruinarlo, espero les guste y mis acostumbradas preguntas: cual sera el verdadero origen de paco? Su relacion sera duradera (con rika)? Que ingaos estaban haciendo los demas que no ayudaron en nada (en mi opinion son unos Webones!!)? esto y mas en el proximo capitulo, (solo subire caps, viernes y sabados, debido a los examenes finales)  
  
  
  
P.D.:ODIO LOS MALDITOS EXAMENES!!! Y....MEXICO GANO!! COMO INGAOS QUE NO PASABAMOS DE OCTAVOS? 


	9. otro cap mas XD

-------VIRUS----------  
  
en esas estaban paco y rika cuando paco siente un ligero piquete y voltea....  
  
Paco: he? Que fue eso? Rika: que cosa? Paco: creo que no fue nada....( de repente paco cae al suelo y empieza a combulsionarse) Rika: paco! Que tienes?? ¿¿??: no te preocupes no morira...jeje rika: quien eres!!! ¿¿??: por ahora no les interesa...mas les deberia interesar lo que le hize a su amigo...jeje... Rika: que le hiziste!!! (justo al terminar de decir esto paco se levanta...) ¿¿??: paco! Matala!!! Paco: (sus ojos se obscurecion mas) .....esta bien..... (se tranzforma en thunderdramon y apunta a rika... dispara y dramon, que ya estaba como icedramon desvia el rayo de energia) Icedramon: paco!! Que estas haciendo Rika: icedramon....creo que no nos oye, algo lo controla... ¿¿??: correcto humana, y ahora los eliminara! Paco: ......mejor te elimino ati... yo no sigo ordenes de nadie!!! (digievoluciona a ligthdramon) ¿¿??: pero que demonios??? Obedece!! //pensando// temia que esto pasara... no pense que el virus tardara en hacer efecto... Paco: esto sera facil....(una ligera y demoniaca sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro)... luminaire!!!! -el atake fulmina al enemigo desintegrando al contacto... Paco: he? Eso fue todo?... valla, que aburrido... -otra vos desconocida se oye de las smbras... ¿¿??: no te confies demasiado mi buen paco... Paco: otro estorbo...que lata... ¿¿??: eliminame si quieres, tu haras el trabajo por mi...jejeje Paco: de que hablas? ¿¿??: no te estas dando cuenta? Ese piquete no sue un simple sancudo, he inyectado en ti un poderoso virus... no te preocupes, no te matara...lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de todos los demas seres vivos... Paco: explicate!!! ¿¿??: ese virus hara pequeñas pero constantes modificacioes a tu conducta... a las mas oscuras y reconditas...en otras palabras, te hara de los malos, de mi bando, de la maldad, te puedo dar toda la informacion que quieres, sobre lo que quieres saber... tu origen!... solo uneteme y gobernemos juntos el digimundo y este tambien!! Paco:.mmm interesante propuesta.... primero cumple tu parte! ¿¿??: (el extraño digimon se acerca a paco y le toca la cabesa...) sasia tucuriosidad pequeño enjendro....jajajajaja!! -despues de que este suelta a paco este se ve muy alterado... su mirada es sin direccion, sus ojos se tornan por completo negros (ni el espacio blaco era blanco, era negro) susurraba unas palabras que nadie pudo entender.... estaba en tranze... ¿¿??: que pasa? Te has enterado de algo indevido?? Jajaja (al momento de terminar su risa es atravesado por una de las enormes garras de ligthdramon) Paco:... es inaudito.... ese es mi verdadero objetivo???, sera verdad de que aunque lo niege alguien mas me obligara?... debo encontrarlos... y matarlos... -estas palabras dejaron si habla rika y los demas tamers que recien llegaban.... enverdad paco se habia pasado a la obscuridad? Y de que hablaba? Muchas cosas habian pasado en corto tiempo... ellos no entendian... de repente 3 sombras hicieron acto de presencia... Sombra1: valla, veo que lo mataste, lastima, era un buen servidor... Sombra2: pero bien, ahora tendremos a nuestro lider de regreso... Sombra3: si, despues de tanto buscar nuestro lider ha aparecido.... Paco: no soy su lider! Sombra1:vamos... sabes perfectamente quienes somos..¿o ya has olvidado a tus hermanos? Paco:...¿hermanos? -las 3 sombras en forma de humano se reunieron por un segundo y.... Sombra3:..bueno, creemos que te borraron la memoria... te hare recordar algo hermano...(pone su mano en la cabesa de paco) Paco:...he?? (empiesan a aparecer varias imágenes en su mente... un laboratorio...4 camillas... en una esta el... en las otras 3 estan otros 3 sujetos...paco ve como los 4 se retruesen de dolor al inyectarles una sustancia extraña unos tipos de bata negra....)...lo recuerdo... a ustedes los hicieron como a mi... Sombra2: no, a nosotros nos dieron abilidades inferiores... tu eres el mas fuerte... Paco:... y que con eso? Sombra1: queremos que nos ayudes a gobernar el digimundo y luego a conquistar este!! Rika: no crean que se ira con ustedes!!! Paco: salgan de ahí y muestrense! Peleemos y eso decidira todo... -3 chicos salieron de las sombras... uno era rubio... ojos verdes, era el mas alto ese era Robert, otro moreno y ojos azules, se llamaba Yuirokazu y el ultimo era muy parecido a paco, pero con el pelo café y ojos grises ese era Tsushire, los ultimos 2 tenia una estatura similar Robert: crees que somos tan estupidos como para retarte? Tu tienes a tu digimon... asi ke nosotros te utilizaremos a ti...(saca de su bolsillo un control y lo muestra) ese virus que te inyecto aquel digimon, servira para dominarte! Tu seras nuestro esclavo!!! Wajajaja!! -paco se vuelve a transformar en ligthdramon para atakarlos, pero se ve bastante cansado, era la tercera transformacion en menos de 12 hrs Paco: (sudando) los... LOS MATARE!! (se avalnza a gran velocidad encontra de sus 3 semejantes) Yuirokazu: rapido! Detenlo!! Tshushire: ya! (aprieta un boton y paco se detiene en el acto, estaba a punto de acabar con uno de ellos, sus garas estaban a pocos centimetros de la cara de robert...) Robert: imbeciles, eso estuvo cerca!, si no hubieramos enviado a esos digimons a cansarlo ya estariamos muertos, ejem... bueno mi estimado paco que se siente ser controlado... Paco:.... Rika: dejenlo!!! (renamon aparece detrás de ella) renamon atakalos!! Renamon: si. koyotsetsui!!!! (o como se escriba ese atake) Yuirokazu: creen que con eso nos dañaran?? (detiene el poder con un brillo en sus ojos y a cambio le envia una esfera de energia que da en el blanco) Renamon: haaaaa!!! (queda paralizada) Rika: renamon! Tsushire: paco! Matala!! Paco:.... (se mueve rapidamente tirandole un zarpaso a rika que darkdramon detiene) Darkdramon: como se atreven a hacerle esto a mi amigo... mueran! Darkmatter!!!!!!!! -paco neutraliza el atake con un luminaire quedando aun mas agotado Robert: sera mejor retirarnos, no tenemos oportunidad...paco! destruye todo este lugar! Paco:...si (reune una enorme esera de energia y la lanza con direccion a rika y renamon, desapareciendo el y los 3 otros de alli) -darkdramon reuna energia y planta sus garras en el suelo creando un escudo negro que acaba con el atake Rika: se fueron... tenemos que ir por paco! Dramon: ahora?.... (cae y se regresa a su estado normal de dramon) Renamon: estas bien dramon? Rika: creo que lo mejor sera mañana buscar a los demas he ir todos..paco se sabe cuidar, no creo que lo dominen del todo... el es fuerte... -al dia siguiente rika reune a todos en su casa y le explica lo ocurrido: Takato: valla... es algo dificil de creer... Guilmon: guilmon cree, ayer guilmon sintio grandes digimons pero luego desaparecieron! Terriermon: momantai! Cierto Henry: entonces debemos ir Rika: si... solo espero que este bien...  
  
---------en el digimundo------------- este ya era un lugar desolado, destruido y obscuro...  
  
Yuirokazu: que se siente ser controlado y poder estar conciente a la ves paco? Paco: //pensando// maldito imbecil! te romperia el cuello si no.....!!! Yuirokazu: que no piensas hablar? O te comieron la legua los ratones? Paco://pensando// eres un idiota! Me oyes? (aremedando) "te comieron la lengua los ratones" ahí si como no!!!! Yuirokazu: bien, entonces creo que estara bien si voy por rika, la violo y despues le doy una muerte lenta y dolorosa a ese bombon...jeje Paco://pensando// se acabo! Dejare de finguir y los matare!!!!!!!// -paco se transforma en ligthdramon Paco: decias estupido? Yuirokazu: (asombrado) p...pe....pero tu! Robert! Tsushire!! Vengan, nos engaño! Paco: idiota! Transformate! No te quiero matar sin una pelea... Robert: que? Y el virus? Paco: vamos, con eso no me controlaran... lo mas que paso es que me aturdio...vamos! peleen! Tsushire: demosle gusto......(se transforma en magmadramon: digimon magma, vive en volcanes activos, su atake es dragon de plasma) Robert: esta bien (se convierte en chaosdramon: digimon caotico, siempre esta en los conflictos mas grandes y desastres mayores, su tecnica es dragon del caos) Yuirokazu: no hay de otra...(se convierte en colossusmon: digimon dios atiguo, es el dios de la fuerza, su tecnica es golpe coloso) (todos de nivel mega) Paco: valla, esto sera entretenido....saint form!!! (su cuerpo brilla y digievoluciona a un saintdramon: digimon santo, a pesar de ser de origen celestial es un guerrero esepcional, en sus manos tiene guantes con garras hechas con partes de la espada excalibur, sus tecnicas son: soul eraser (borra almas) y X-calibur claws (garras excalibur), este trae una armadura blanca y dorada, de esas parecidas a los caballeros des sodiaco.  
  
Colossusmon: golpe coloso!!!!!!!! (da en el pequeño digimon, claro a comparacin de este titan, pero al parecer el dañado es el atakante) Saintdramon:....esperaba mas de ti....X-calibur claws!!!!!!! (parte al titan el pedasos, pero... no se van en datos) Magmadramon: dragon de plasma!! (el incandesente material golpea al santo digimon pero este solo ve como el atake destrulle todo a su alrdededor sin dañarlo) Saintdramon:... me engañaron, crei que eran fuertes.... lo siento, SOUL ERASER!! (un rayo blanco impacta al digimon pero este de igual manera solo cae en pedasos) Chaosdramon: eres demasiado fuerte... pero yo lo soy mas!!!! DRAGON DEL CAOS!! (un espectro de dragon sale de este digimon golpeando al santo e hiriendolo levemente... Saintdramon: valla, un digno oponente, lastima...excalibur claws!!!! Chaosdramon: solo dime algo... ¿cómo te diste cuenta del virus y como lo eliminaste? Esa es mu duda... Saintdramon: que no lo recuerdas? Ustedes mismos me dieron esa informacion al revelarme toda la informacion que poseian... es fue su error Chaosdramon: entonces sabes que pasara si muero? Saintdramon: ....creo que no pero estoy apunto de averiguarlo...X-calibur claws!! -el digimon celestial parte en pedasos pero este no se desintegra, al voltear ve que ningun cadaver habia desaparecido...cuando las partes mutiladas y quemadas se juntaron apareciendo una sombra sin forma... Sombra: jajaja! Grasias por liberarme camarada... Saintdramon: camarada? Sombra: vamos, sabias que esos 3 me estaban aprisionando, pero me has liberado, unete a mi y gobernemos todos los mundos, este y el digital! Saintdramon: unirnos? Creo que no aprendieron que no me unire a ustedes, tendre que matarlos de nuevo! Sombra: que no me entendiste? Ellos me estaban aprisionando, eran solo un juego, solo tocame y nos uniermos... seremos perfectos he imbencibles!!! Saintdramon: No! Sombra: demasiado tarde, ya he completado mi fusion, si no eres parte de mi... no seras nada!! (empiesa a tomar forma...) Saintdramon: ya! Pelea!! -paco se queda asi: O_O!! Al ver que la sombra va tomando una figura parecida a la de el hasta quedar el en su version de mujer, me da flojera describirla, imaginensela como se les de la gana pero con ojos rojos y con la misma ropa que su semejante, saintdramon vuelve a ser paco) Paco: //pensando// maldicion... estoy agotado..// Vitra: que pasa? No quieres jugar un rato?...(se convierte en fallensantdramon: digimon algel caido, este digimon era un santdramon que decidio unirse al lado del mal, tambien es la digievolucion demon de ladydevimon, (por ende fallensaintdramon es mujer o tiene esa forma), sus atake son soul consumer (consume almas) e inferno claw (garra inferno) Paco:...//se acabo....// Vitra: (pongo su nombre para no poner todo el "fallensaintdramon") muere!!...SOUL CONSUMER!!! -el rayo negro estaba por golpear a paco pero una esfera negra absorbe el poder... Darkdramon: ya llege jefe!! //NOTA//: paco y dramon estan muy estrechamente ligados, uno puede saber lo que piensa y le esta pasando al otro sin nesesidad de palabras, por eso darkdramon ya sabia lo ke habia pasado y se los habia dicho a los demas, pero se adelanto a ellos. Paco: sabia que no fallarias!! (cae de cansansio) Darkdramon: si, los demas bienen en camino, pero ahora yo peleare!! Vitra: ja! Otro estorbo! Darkdramon: ja, te llevaras una sorpresa....ASSASSIN MODE!!! (sus garras desaparecen y salen 2 espadas en la espalda, enbainadas obio ¬¬, su armadura se complementa y se hace un poco mas pesada) Vitra: muere! Inferno claw!!! (es facilmente esquivada por el sobrio digimon) Darkdramon: pero que lenta! Darkmatter (golpea al la oponente pero parece no ser afectada) Vitra: tu tambien me desilucionas, pense ke eras mas fuerte...SOUL CONSUMER!!! Darkdramon: que de...(es golpeado y lanzado hacia unas rockas en las cuales se estrella) Vitra: valla, pense ke seria mas entretenido... Darkdramon: maldicion... no pude hacer nada... Paco: no te quejes amigo, y tampoco... Vitra: bien, despidanse!! (empiesa a reunir energia en su mano) mueran!! (antes de lanzar el poder recibe un golpe en el brazo por la lanza de gallantmon) Takato: (que estaba en gallantmon) creiste que te dejariamos solo?? Paco: huyan!!! Henry: (que estaba en megagalgomon o como se llame) no te dejaremos morir, almenos solo! Rika: (que igual estaba en sakuyamon) asi es!! Paco: rika... vamos! Vanyanse!!!!!!! Todavia pueden huir!!! Vitra: mas molestias, tomen!! SOUL CONSUMER!!!! (golpea a los 3 separandolo y regresandolos a su modo normal) Takato: maldicion! Guilmon: guilmon no pudo hacer nada Henry: es demasiado poderosa.... Paco: HUYAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!! Vitra: se van tan rapido? Yo no lo creo! (encierra a los demas en una especie de capsula) Paco: MALDITASEA Vitra: que te agradaria mas paco? Ver morir lentamente a tus amigos o sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa? Paco: maldita....perra... TE MATARE!!!! (sus ojos se ponen blancos y comiesa a digievolucionar en saintdramon... pero al parecer en su forma demoniaca) Paco: saintdramon sadic mode!!!!! (es igual ke saintdramon, pero negro con rojo y sus guarras estan pegadas al cuerpo (no son guantes)y sus tecnicas son combo dragon y rio de sandre) Vitra: pero que?! Paco: (su mirada es diabolica al igual que su deforme sonrisa) whajajaj!! Te are sufrir!! Combo dragon!! (cominesa a golpear repetidas veces a vitra cada ves con mas fuerza he ira) Vitra: AAAAAAA!!! (grito di dolor) Paco: RIO DE SANGRE!!!! (junta sus manos y avienta un rayo parecido al suol eraser pero rojo que quema y deforma a su adversario regresandola a su forma humana) Vitra: vamos... matame de una ves!! (gimiendo de dolor) anda!... Paco: que? Crees que eso es todo? Te lo dije!!! Te voy a hacer sufrir jajajaja!!! Darkdramon: Paco! Calmate no te dejes llevar por la ira, sabes lo que puede pasar!! Paco:... pero...debe sufrir!!!!! Darkdramon: ese no es el camino para destruirla, solo te estarias haciendo de los suyos, serias como ella... no la destruyas en esa tranformacion erronea!! Paco:... no! Debe sufrir!!! Pero primero... (dirigiendose a vitra y ahorcandola) anda! Liberalos!! Vitra: ...no.. Paco: a no??? (le aprieta mas el cuello) Vitra: aaaarg!!!!... esta bien para! (los libera) Paco: ahora si moriras!! Darkdramon: no!! Rika: alto!!! Solo te estaras poniendo a su nivel!! Paco:....yo...debo...matarla!!!! Darkdramon: ya no puede hacer nada, deja ke yo la mate... Paco:....(calmandose)...eso es cierto... pero yo la matare (regresa a saintdramon) Vitra: jejeje pekeño ingenuo, crees ke kon eso me derrotaras???!! Darkdramon: pero ke de.... Vitra: (volviendo a su forma pasada) ahora si estan en problemas!! Paco: maldicion... nos engaño...darkdramon! fusion! Darkdramon: muy bien! Power up!!!!! (su cueroi comiensa a brillar y se fusiona con saintdramon dandole una espada, y mejorando sus abilidades) Vitra: ke? Kreen ke haciendo una espada sera suficiende para matarme?? Y ustedes no escaparan! (voltea a ver a los demas tamers) Takato: corran!!!! Henry: rapido!! Vitra: ja! Kedense kietos!! (los congela) Rika: no!!!!!!! Vitra: tu tampoco te salvaras!! (dispara contra rika) Saintdramon(paco): (rechasando el rayo) la pelea es conmigo....  
  
CONTINUARA.......... 


	10. otro

--------(no se me ha ocurrido titulo XD)------------------  
  
Vitra: ....entonces muere!! (lanza un rayo) Saitdramon: (eskivandolo) es lo mejor ke ti....a donde se fue? Vitra: no te descuides (apareceidno por detrás y arrojandolo al suelo) Saitdramon: (incorporandose) soul eraser!!! Vitra: (desviandolo) no pueden vencerme! Dragon combo!! (comiensa a golpear a saitdramon y lo estrella contra el piso) Saitdramon: vamos! Eso es todo? Vitra: todavia falta lo mejor! Jajaja! MEGA SOUL CONSUMER!!!! (al hacer impacto una gran nuve gris cubre el lugar de la explosion y al despejarse....saintdramon ya no estaba...) Rika: paco... Vitra: ja! Al fin lo elimine!, no kedo nada de el!!! Jajajja! Saitdramon: creo ke todavia keda aldo de mi....jeje Vitra: pero ke!?! (pensando: eso devio averlo exterminado! Mladicion!) Saintdramon:....muere...(cortandole de un tajo la cabesa con su espada) y el golpe final.... (sus manos empiesan a brillar y apunta hacia el cuerpo de virta) DRAGON BLASTER!! (por la corta distancia entre el objetivo saintdramon sale disparado por su mismo atake, al caer regresan a su forma original, paco y dramon, pero venciendo finalmente a vitra y desconjelando a los demas) Paco: ora si la matamos?? Dramon: yo no se, no puedo levantar la jeta x_x Paco: pus de aki no la veo, creo ke le ganamos! Dramon:pus con la suerte ke traemos alomejor se fue a esconder ¬_¬U Rika: (corriendo al lugar donde estaban paco y dramon) paco! Estan bien? Dramon: no, estamos muertos, por eso hablamos ¬¬ Paco: -_-U dramon se supone ke el chistoso soy yo Dramon: a simon, entonces di algo estupido Paco: ¬¬ te ahorcaria si pudiera Dramon: eso no es estupido! Paco: ¬¬si fuera estupido ya me estaria riendo.... Takato: (llegando con guilmon henry y terriermon) oigan! Ora si la vencieron? Dramon: eso se supone Guilmon: guilmon no pudo hacer nada -_- Paco: la verdad yo pense ke ya habiamos valido m....aseta X\ Henry: oigan, ke es eso? (señalando a la ube de olvo echa por la pasada explosion) Paco: ee... no estoy muy seguro pero creo ke se llama nube de polvo XD Henry: ke grasioso ¬¬ yo digo lo ke esta detrás de esa nube Dramon: uuuu.....se parece a la cosa esa de la entrada a dimecion desconocida! O.o Rika: -_-U si komo no.... Paco: bueno dramon, juimonos Takato: a donde se van? Dramon: a ver esa cosa! Henry: no estaban cansados por la pelea? Paco: este....no se! ._.U se me olvido Rika ¬¬U Paco: bueno ya vamos dramon! Takato: ojala y ke no sea otra ves esa tipeja virra o como se llame -_- Henry: parece un agujero negro Paco: (acercandose al oyo) oye dramon ke crees ke sea esto? Dramon: nose, alomejor un tunel portatil =P Paco: he cheka! Meto la mano por este lado, y ya no aparece por el otro! Dramon: chido! Aver, (avienta una piedra) uuuuuuuu....esta muy bacio! Paco: como tu cabesota? =P Dramon: mas vien como la tuya ¬¬ Rika: -_-U parecen niños con jugete nuevo Takato: esperen, yo tb kiero probarlo!!! Henry: -_-U... ejem, ese agujero es muy extraño Paco: ahora ke me acuerdo si estoy cansado -_-U (acostandose enel suelo) Dramon: voy a ver ke hay adentro! Paco: ok...no! espera! (aguarrandolo de una pata) Dramon:aaaaaa esto me esta chupando! Sacame!!! Paco: deja de jugar y regresa!! (intentando sakarlo) Dramon: sueltame! Vete tu! Paco: si como no! Rika: (viendolos desde lejos) ahora ke traeran? Takato: creo ke los estan succionando! O_o Henry: no creo, han de estar jugando -_-U Paco: ya deja lo ke estes sujetando! Dramon: no stoy aguarrando nada! Nos estan succionando! Paco: kien nos este succionando, no seas succionador y sueltanos! *paco y dramon finalmente son absorbidos y el agujero se cierra Takato: O.o ahora donde se fueron? Henry: kreo ke si los estaban succionando... Rika: O_O /mientras tanto paco y dramon.... Paco: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Nos secuestran los aliens!!! Dramon: no creo ke los aliens escriban fics -_- Paco: fics? Dramon: si, estamos en un portal iterficdimencional! Paco: y tu como sabes eso? O_o Dramon: a la entrada decia XD Paco: (leyendo un cartel) "fic de tlakenpulke a 50 mts" tlakenpulke? Dramon: a donde vamos a parar? -_-U *de repente en una calle de tlakenpulke se abre un portal por donde salen paco y dramon Paco: otoy? Dramon onde andas? Dramon: debajo de ti ¬¬ Paco: ^^U no te enojes...XD Kamui: haaaaa! los afganos! Paco: afganos? Donde!? O_o Dramon: haaaaa! afganos!....eso ke es? Kamui: AAAAAAAA! (sale corriendo) Paco: esa kien era? Dramon:y donde estan los afganos??¡ Paco: mejor preguntemos donde estamos.... Dramon: mira, esta regresando, preguntemosle Kamui:mueranse afganos! _ (disparando con una escopeta) Paco: preguntale tu! Yo me voy!!!! XD Kamui: kedense kietos para ke los mate afganos! Dramon: me siento como bugs bony corriendo del cazador -_-U Paco: y yo como el pato lukas XD *despues de un rato de persecucion.. Dramon: kreo ke la dejamos atrás Paco: al fin... vueno, bamos a dormir Dramon: este...donde? Paco: Aki mismo! No creo ke nos encuentre la anti-afganos aki Dramon: sierto, vamos a jetearnos!  
  
  
  
Autor: gueno, voy a hacer un crosover con el fic de tlakenpulke! Ojala y les guste =P XD hasta aki le dejo hoy....momento, porke digo eso? Si siempre ke yo veo ke el autor va a hablas significa ke ya se acaba ese cap, entonces para ke le pongo ke hasta ahí le dejo? Si es obio! Nimodo ke sea un medio tiempo para volver a escribir....eso naiden lo sabe! O.o! 


End file.
